Deramon
Deramon is a Bird Digimon. Even though it appears to be a Bird Digimon at first glance, it is a strange Digimon with verdant, lush vegetation growing from its back. Like Kiwimon, it possesses some of the characteristics of plants and is not able to fly. As its pride is quite high, it believes itself to be nobility, but it considers the fact that it cannot fly to be mortifying. However, even though this Digimon has only digivolved to an Ultimate, its combat ability is possessed of high merit. It boasts of the crown it wears on its head, and its beak that shines gold. Attacks *'Royal Nuts'This attack is named "Royal Smasher" on Bo-91 and in Digimon World Championship.: Fires curious objects similar to eggs or nuts from the thicket on its back. *'Gorgeous Beak'This attack is named "Beak Buster" on Bo-91.: Uses its sharp beak to peck at an opponent. Design Its design is based on the . Etymologies ;Delumon (デラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Deramon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure A Deramon and a Floramon are among Puppetmon's henchmen, but they double-cross him and sneak the DigiDestined into Puppetmon's mansion. They then shoot a cannon at the approaching Puppetmon, but flee when he spots them. In the Japanese version, Deramon speaks with a formal tone, often ending sentences with . Digimon Adventure 02 Some Deramon are prisoners in the Digimon Emperor's base until they are freed with the other prisoners by Cody, Digmon and Tentomon. Some are later seen fleeing the village that Kimeramon attacked. Digimon Tamers A Deramon is among the silhouetted Digimon that wanted Rika to tame them. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Deramon is responsible for taking care of extra Digimon that you can't carry with you. Digimon Frontier Some Deramon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits , and the Great Trailmon Race. Some are also members of 's fan club , and others were among the Digimon terrorized by in the past. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 2 Deramon digivolves from Kiwimon, Kokatorimon and Akatorimon, and can digivolve further to Gryphonmon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Deramon digivolves from Kiwimon. A Deramon also appears as a boss in Mangrove Woods, with a Kiwimon and 2 Penguinmon as its minions. The player fights them before Deramon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Deramon is #245, and is an Ultimate-level, HPtype-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 210 HP, 240 MP, 113 Attack, 116 Defense, 110 Spirit, 97 Speed, and 49 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Flee 3, and MoneySaver3 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Deramon digivolves from Kiwimon and can digivolve to Hououmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Deramon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 4000 Insect/Plant experience. Deramon can also DNA digivolve from Diatrymon and Woodmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 31, with 2000 Insect/Plant experience, and 2000 Bird experience. Deramon can DNA digivolve to Valkyrimon with Angewomon or Owlmon. Digimon World Championship Deramon can digivolve from Akatorimon by passing time, Airdramon by passing time, Kiwimon by passing time, Togemon by passing time, or Peckmon by passing time, and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon with 60 or more Data-AP and after fighting 12 or more battles. It can also digivolve from Woodmon and Kokatorimon. Digimon Battle Deramon can be found in the Babamon Village region as Item Shop and Card Shop NPCs. Digimon Heroes! Delumon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Deramon digivolves from Kiwimon. Notes and References